1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to workbenches and more particularly to a workbench defining a medial orifice to releaseably carry a base plate supporting a depending router with the router blade in operative position above the support table.